Tenchi no yami
by Shadow masochist
Summary: What's the relationship between cherry blossoms and the Blade Children? What's the relationship between the light and the dark? Just as the cursed sakura follow their own path, can an angel of darkness do the same? KanonexHizumi


Disclaimer: This is merely a fic done for my own amusement. I have no ownership over Spiral or its characters, but have complete and absolute ownership over my OC's. If you chose to steal them, I'll hunt you down and feed your innards to my ferret.

A/N: Though one may think that ferrets are cute and cuddly, adorable creatures; they're actually not. Believe me, I know; I've got two of them, and both are vicious little demons, but I love them nonetheless. The first one, Lucifer, is a real hellion. He attacks anyone other than me and my brother. (pictures Kanone getting attacked by a ferret.) (Thank you, Polaris)…… …The second, is Patch…for obvious reasons…namely, the brown spot around his eye, which I think is quite rare for an albino ferret. And it just occurred to me that most likely none of you have any interest in this, but what do I care? I'll get on with this fanfic when I feel like it….which would be now. Enjoy.

"The cherry blossoms are in bloom again. I swear, they get more stunning every year." Kanone noticed, as he gazed in awe at the stunning trees shedding their petals in the warm, spring breeze. "Do you know what cherry blossoms remind me of, Hizumi?" He questioned the mint-haired teen who walked alongside him.

"Humor me." Mizutsuro smirked, not really interested in the topic that was brought up. There wasn't really anything wrong with the sakura, it was just one of the most boring subjects to make a conversation out of!

Kanone caught the boy's un-interest and shook his head, deciding to continue. "They remind me of the existence of the Blade Children. You see…sakura only bloom for a few days in the spring, but then quickly die out, and are forgotten for the remainder of the year. Much like the Blade Children….we, too, only get a limited time to live…to try and change our fate….but just like the sakura, we die out all too soon…and are forgotten by the rest of the world."

"Everyone blamed my brother….for what he did, for being the way he was…but…he couldn't help it. He…lost himself….just like you Blade Children will, eventually. Just like I will…in order to continue Yaiba's legacy. I'm his clone, after all. Genetic traits aren't so easily disposed of." Hizumi frowned. "Yaibadamnit."

Kanone chucked softly as the breeze picked up again, and played with his hair. "You're still cursing your brother? I thought you grew out of that."

"Eh…gomen." Hizumi gave an apologetic look to his boyfriend, before an arm was wrapped around his waist.

"There's no need to apologize for falling into old habits. Besides, you have the ability to change your fate; thanks to Kiyotaka Narumi and that brother of his." Kanone reminded him. "You don't have to follow in your brother's footsteps if you don't want to. It's your life, so you can live it however you want, Hizumi."

"Kanone…" Hizumi sighed, growing comfortable with the closeness and warmth that no one had bothered to offer him before; well, except Yaiba, of course. "As of now, there are only two paths ahead of me. One is being the clone that my brother expected me to be, and falling into the same fate that he did…in order to create even more of the Blade Children."

Kanone arched an eyebrow, in curiosity. "And the other?"

"And the other is being the other half of Ayumu….like a two sided coin…the darkness to his light." Hizumi bit his lip and tried to think of a better way to word it. "Ayumu…no…Hikari's main purpose was to save the Blade Children…to shed light into their darkness and give them hope. But Yami's main purpose was to eliminate the Blade Children…"

Kanone fought to keep from laughing at the boy's unusual description of Ayumu and himself, but he supposed it was fitting. "Then, my tenchi no yami…" his arm tightened around Hizumi's waist. "….Make your own path…"

A/N: I don't care to elaborate on the details, so I won't. It's pretty much self-explanatory, from what I see, and explaining this would just be a waste of time. Feel free to leave a review. Ja.


End file.
